Everywhere
by KyoMisami
Summary: Gakupo and his friends are dragged by Kaito and his friends to the Human World on a vacation. A few hook ups, a few problem causers, and the rest getting caught up in the madness.GakupoXOC and KaitoXOC with IchigoXOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyo: Hi! I finally am going to post another fanfic here! This one is a crossover! This is my first time doing one, and the characters are probably OCC. I'm sorry if they are! *bows* I don't own Bleach, Vocaloids, and the terms from the Eragon series or any reference to an outside copyrighted source. I do own my OCs**_

_**Short summary: Momoko, Saphira, and Kaito take the new 5th division lieutenant and his friend's with them on a vacation to the human world. As a result, a few get together, a few cause problems, and the rest get caught up in the storm. Rated M for future lemons of Hentai and Yaoi, my perverted jokes and advances.**_

"But it's true!" a blue haired boy said laughing.

"It's not! We're just friends! Anyways, you guys are coming along too," the light brown haired girl said pouting.

"But you two did go out once, Momo-chan," a girl with dark ocean blue hair pointed out.

"Yeah we did, but that was a long time ago," Momo said.

"It was about five months ago," the blue haired boy said.

"Shut up!" Momo yelled causing them to laugh. Sighing, she looked up. The sky was blue, a nice light blue with a few clouds floating by. She looked around. The buildings were plain and made out of wood. She looked at her companions. The two looked so out of place. The blue haired boy was wearing a long white jacket that went down to his knees with blue trimmings that were the same shade as his hair. His pants were a light brown in contrast to his jacket and his eyes being a lighter blue than his hair. He was talking to the ocean haired girl about their past love. She wore a summer dress that went a little past her knees and was a blue so light; it was almost white. Her eyes were that of a sapphire blue.

Momo looked down at her outfit. Compared to her friends, she was the one that looked out of place. But here in the Soul Society, Momoko Masashi was wearing normal attire. She was wearing a shuhakusho. Her sword, Satsuriku, hung by her hip. Her many bracelets jingled when she got up and stretched. Her wings unfolded, extending to their full length. The wings were gold with turquoise markings along the top edge. She was part soul reaper and part angel. Something unusual here in the Soul Society, even in heaven.

"Kaito! Saphira! Let's get going! I'm tired of sitting. I want to do something!" Momo said, folding her wings close.

"Where are we going to go? We have twenty minutes before we have to meet Byakuya, and you know how picky he is about being on time," the girl, Saphira, said getting up.

"How about we visit Gin and Rangiku?" The blue haired boy, Kaito, suggested.

"Nah, Rangiku'll try and get us-Toshi-chan!" Momo squealed, flash stepping to a child with white hair. Momo half tackled, half hugged him causing him to fall on the ground. She rolled around on the grass hugging him. After a few minutes, Momo sat up, letting Toshiro stand up.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Masashi," Toshiro said as he brushed himself off.

"How many times do I have to say call me Momo. I hate the formalities," Momo grumbled as her friends came up.

"Hey, Toshiro," Saphira said, waving.

"What's up?" Kaito asked.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya while I'm on duty you three," Toshiro sighed. "And don't you have work to do as well, Momo?"

Momo smiled. "Weelll, I have the day off and Byakuya invited us to have tea with him," she said, putting a finger on her chin.

"I see," Toshiro said, "I have to give my report to Genryusai, so see you later, Momo."

Momo hugged him. "Bye Toshi-chan!" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek,

"H-hey! W-what was that for?" Toshiro exclaimed, slightly turning pink and causing Saphira to giggle and Kaito to look away to hide his smile.

"Cuz you're my super adorable little brother!" Momo squealed.

"W-when was this decided!"

"Right now."

"I didn't agree to that!" Toshiro exclaimed, taking a step back. Saphira and Kaito started laughing.

"Aww, you don't want to be my little brother?" Momo said standing up and pouting.

"I-I never said that…"

"You said you didn't agree to being called my super adorable little brother. That's practically the same thing," Saphira pointed out.

Toshiro sighed. "I meant the super cute stuff."

Momo tackle-hugged him. "YAY! Toshi-chan's my little brother!"

"H-hey! Let go! I have to get my reports in!" Toshiro yelled.

"Oh yeeaah, you do, don't ya?"

Sighing Toshiro got up and brushed himself off again. "Yes. Yes I do. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok!" Momo smiled.

"Momo-chan, we gotta go," Saphira said. "We have ten minutes to get to Byakuya's."

"Shit. Ok. Toshi-chan, see you later!" Momo said. "Let's go!" The three of them flashed stepped away, leaving Toshiro shaking his head and walking towards the division 1 office.

The trio landed in front of division 6 just as Byakuya opened the door. He blinked and shut the door behind him. "You're not late," the black haired man stated.

"Oh so nice, Byakuya. And here I got Momo-chan on time," Saphira smirked. The gray eyed man narrowed his eyes slightly; only to get a smile from Saphira and chuckles from the other two.

"Come along," Byakuya finally said, and started walking to his house.

Momo sprinted ahead, yelling over her shoulder, "Ima try to sneak into your house without getting caught!"

"Wait, Momo!" Saphira called as the light brown haired girl dashed around the corner.

Saphira's reply was a loud "OOF!" The rest of the group hurried around the corner to find Momo straddling a tall crimson haired man; who was blushing so much, his face matched his hair color. On the other hand, Momo was laughing at the man's reaction.

"How is this embarrassing, Renji?" she asked. Renji looked away.

"Well…You're kinda on…."

Momo laughed. "I know where I landed," she said as she sifted her weight, only to cause Renji to blush more.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "I can file a sexual harassment report against you."

Momo smiled. "You're just jealous your lieutenant's under me," she said causing both soul reapers to half choke and gag. Renji turned as red as he could possibly turn, and Byakuya's cheeks slightly pinkened. Saphira and Kaito laughed.

Byakuya cleared his throat again and said, "Let's go. We're going to be late."

Momo smiled, "I'm still sneaking into your house. See you in your room!" With that, she vanished, leaving Renji on the ground.

"You ok?" Kaito asked helping Renji up.

"Yeah. I came to tell Captain that his reports' due tomorrow," Renji said as he brushed his shuhakusho off.

"I know," Byakuya nodded. "We have to go before Masashi-san gets into my things."

"You think she'll get past your guards?" Renji asked, shocked

"She's probably all ready inside by now," Kaito said, following Byakuya.

"Yep, she's more ninja than a ninja," Saphira added, as she waved bye to a shocked Renji.

When the group arrived inside, they saw Momo lying across Byakuya's bed. She sat up and stretched. "Took you guys long enough," she laughed. Byakuya shook his head while Saphira and Kaito sat down at the table with Byakuya.

Momo padded over and took her seat between Byakuya and Saphira. After the tea was served, they drank in silence.

"Hey, Byakuya, have any new soul reapers graduated recently" Momo asked.

"Do you mean the one with brown hair that looks like Ayasawa's haircut?" he replied.

"Yeah, I think so. I saw him on the way over here. He was with a guy with spiky yellow hair that had reddish-orange highlights and another person with long purple hair. His friends didn't have shuhakusho," Momo stated.

"Oh, ok! So I wasn't seeing things!" Kaito sighed with relief. "I saw them on the way over here too, but no one said anything so I thought I was imagining it."

"How can you imagine people, Kaito?" Saphira shook her head.

"Very easily," Kaito and Momo said at the same time. Saphira sighed.

"Well, the person with long purple hair is a male, I believe they are all male," Byakuya interrupted. "But I don't know their names."

"Aww, you're supposed to know! You're in everyone's business Byakuya!" Momo said lying back.

"Nope. You are," Saphira said trying to hide her smile.

"It's true. You seem to know almost everything about everyone," Kaito said laughing.

Byakuya glared at him. "I do not." Kaito laughed again.

"I'm still hhhhuuuunnngggrrrryyyyyy…I'm getting more food!" Momo said getting up. "I'll bring back ice cream!" she yelled leaving the room. "Hiiiii, Grandpa Genrei! How have-!" Her voice was cut off by Byakuya slamming the door. Saphira and Kaito started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"If you didn't want her running around her manor, don't invite her," Kaito said between laughs, causing Saphira to laugh harder.

"It's more of she should e quiet an the manor and not break any-" Byakuya was cut off by a giant crash. "So much for not breaking anything."

They opened the door to find Byakuya's grandfather, Ginrei, Kneeling on one knee and Momo laughing maniacally, holding a half broken white and blue vase. "Haha, just what I expected of a former Kuchiki clan leader. It was a bit surprising that you blocked and threw back the vase though, Old Man."

"Who are you calling old?"

"Haha, good point!" Momo yelled throwing what was left of the vase to Ginrei. It disappeared for a second and reappeared in Byakuya's hands.

"Please break it any more. This is worth more than your life. And Grandfather, I'm surprised went along in this farce," Byakuya said, placing the vase in a servant's hand.

Ginrei stood up and slightly shrugged. "It gets a little boring when you're not the head of a clan anymore." Byakuya just stared at him.

"I'm off to get ice cream!" Momo said. "It was fun playing Grandpa Ginrei. We'll play next time!" she smiled and bounded down the hallway. The group stared down the empty hallway.

Byakuya sighed and went back into the room. Saphira and Kaito bursted out laughing. "I think Momo's the only person who can make Byakuya show so much emotion," Kaito said. Saphira and Ginrei nodded.

"Good bye you two, I have to deliver this letter. Have fun," Ginrei said turning to leave.

"Bye," the two replied as they went back inside the room.

"You really mean it Gin!" Momo asked excitedly. She was practically jumping up and down in front of the desk.

"Haha, yes. You can take a two week long vacation in the human world," the light purpled haired captain said. "You can even take Kaito and Saphira with you."

"Thank you!" she said, hugging her captain. "Now I have to go tell them!"

"Haha, wait, I want you to take the new 5th division lieutenant, Majime Iteboshi and his friends," Gin said smiling.

"O-oh ok," Momo said smiling "Bye Gin! See you in two weeks!"

"So his name's Majime Iteboshi? And the 5th division lieutenant?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, and him and his friends are coming along with us to the human world. Well that what Gin said I had to do, cuz they're new and stuff," Momo replied.

"I guess we should go tell Iteboshi," Saphira said walking off towards division five.

"Captain Ichimaru said what?" Majime asked looking shocked.

"Giin said, I get a two week vacation in the human world, and I take you and your friends with me," Momo said, sighing. Majime put his head in his hands.

"W-when does this vacation start?"

"Tomorrow! So get ready and meet us by the Senkaimon in the morning ok Maa-vhan?"

"M-maa-chan! When…?"

"I have nicknamed you Maa-chan as of now. And you have no say," Momo said triumphantly.

"A-ah Masashi-san…." Majime started.

"No, you're calling me Momo or I won't listen," Momo said crossing her arms.

"M-momo, what about my work…?"

"I took care of it."

"A-ah…"

"Remember bring your friends to the Senkaimon in the morning!"

"M-momo…."Majime sighed as she left. "How did this even happened?" ha said to himself.

"From what I heard, a random girl and her friends, you don't know, made you and your friends go on vacation with her," said, a man with long purple as he walked through the door. He wasn't a soul reaper. He was wearing the bottom half of a white samurai hakama, and the top half of the white hakama; it was cut in half, leaving it to look like a jacket with long kimono style sleeves. The edges of the jacket and sash were purple in contrast to his turquoise blue shirt underneath.

"Gakupo…I know that…but why us?" Majime said, shaking his head.

"That I don't know," Gakupo said tapping his chin. "But it does sound fun." He smiled.

"True and they seem like nice people. A bit….forward, but nice," Majime said.

"Now the only problem is getting Brisingr up in the morning…." Gakupo sighed.

"I heard my name," a man with spiked yellow hair with reddish-orange highlights said from the window.

"God Brisingr! Stop using the windows! Use the door like a normal person!" Majime exclaimed nearly jumping out of his chair.

"But I'm not a normal person," Brisingr said frowning. He was wearing a red shirt with yellow trimming and a golden dragon design across the front. His pants were black with gold trimmings.

"I know, but still you don't have to show up through every window," Majime sighed.

"I can't guarantee that," he said smirking. "And you guys were talking bout me?"

"We were talking about how much of a pain in the ass you are to wake up in the morning," Gakupo said.

"I like to sleep," Brisingr shrugged.

Gakupo and Majime sighed. "So you won't get up even for a two week vacation?" Gakupo said.

"We're going on vacation?"

"We were dragging into it. It starts tomorrow and required to come and be up early," Majime said.

"Hmmm, I guess I can try. Let me park. See ya guys!" Brisingr said, and jumped backwards out the window.

"That dragon….." Majime sighed, shaking his head. "At least he's gonna try to get up early."

"True. But are you sure you want to go?" Gakupo asked.

"Captain Ichimaru said so…so I think we kinda have to," Majime said. "But it sounds like fun and a chance to make new friends right, Gakupo?"

Gakupo nods. "Yeah, I would like to get to know those three," he smiles. "They seem like fun."  
>"This is going to be a long vacation," Majime laughed.<p>

"One more thing…"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"Maa-chan?"

"Shut up! I didn't decide that!"

"Haha, I'm using it now."

"No you won't!"

"Haha!"

"Gakupo!"

Brisingr yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm up see?"

"You better be. We're leaving in five minutes," Majime said.

"Well I would be more awake if someone told me we didn't have to pack anything!"

"You jumped out the window before we could say anything, remember?" Gakupo said walking out of the bathroom.

"So! You should of called me back," Brisingr grumbled. "Then I wouldn't have been up half the night unpacking."

"Oh cheer up. We'll have everything ready for us when we get there. Momo-san said she has a friend we can all stay with. I believe her name was Orihime," Majime said.

"As long as I have a nice place to sleep I'm happy," Brisingr yawned.

"Let's go or we'll be late," Gakupo said opening the door.

The others arrived five minutes after us. "At least they weren't that late," Saphira said.

"Yeah," Kaito said yawning. "Im still tired, Momo. How can you be so energetic when you finally wake up?"

"It's cuz it takes so long to wake her up," Saphira replied.

"That doesn't make sense, Saphira," Kaito said, scratching his head.

"Maa-chan!" Momo yelled, waving them over. "Who are your friends?" she asked when they got closer.

"This is Gakupo and that's Brisingr," Majime said, pointing to each boy.

"Hello," Gakupo said waving.

"Hey ," Brisingr said, "Who are your friends?"

"Kaito and Saphira," Momo smiled. "All right! Let's go!" The group entered the Senkaimon.

They appeared above Karakura Town. "Ok, I'm going to go to Urahara's to pick up our gigai and stuff. Saphira, can you show them where Orihime's place is? I'll be in there in a while." Saphira nodded. Then Momo disappeared.

"No. You're sleeping in your own room, Orihime! And no buts!" Momo said to the red headed girl. "Now Brisingr, Maa-chan, and Gakupo are sleeping in the living room for sure. But who's gonna sleep with Orihime?" No one answered.

Momo sighed. "I will," Saphira said shrugging. "I don't mind."

Momo smiled, "Thanks…I guess I'm sleeping with Kaito in the spare bedroom," she said. Kaito shrugged.

"Hey do you guys want to meet my friends? I was going to meet them in a while. You want?" Orihime said getting up.

"Yes! I haven't seen Ichi-chan in a long time!" Momo said jumping up. "Come on! You're all coming too!" The group got up and followed Momo "their leader" out the door.

_**Kyo: End of chapter! I want to hear what you readers think! Review! =^^= Until next chapter! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kyo: Hi! Another chapter for the readers. =^^=**_

The two boys stared at each other.

"Ichigo."

"Brisingr."

"Orange."

"Yellow."

They stared at each other some more. Ichigo has bright orange hair. Brisingr has yellow with reddish orange hair.

"You guys look like brothers," Gakupo said.

"Shut up! Were not!" they yelled at the same time. The rest of the group started laughing.

"you guys sure sound like brothers," Saphira said laughing harder.

"We're not brothers!" Ichigo yelled. "I don't even know this guy," he said shaking his head.

"Oh! Hey! Uryū! Chad!" Orihime yelled, waving the two boys over. "Hey you guys let me introduce you to my new friends!" she said happily.

"Hello. I'm Uryū," the boy with short black hair and glasses said. He was wearing a white shirt and light gray pants. Uryū pointed to Chad, who was a darker skin color than the rest of the group. He had wavy brown hair and wore a dark red Hawaiian shirt and black pants. "And this is Chad." The taller boy nodded.

"Chad doesn't say much," Ichigo added. "Hey, wasn't Rukia with you guys?"

"We pasted a pet store with a display of rabbits," Uryū said, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh! I wanna go! Can we! Can we!" Momo said excitedly. She bounced around Uryū and Chad. "Pleeeaaaassseeee?" she whined.

"No," Uryū replied, glaring his blue eyes at her.

"Awww, pleeeeaaassee?" Momo whined, grabbing his sleeve and tugging. "Please? Please? Please?" she said each tug.

"No."

Momo pouted for a few seconds, then smiled. "Then I'll just drag you there! You guys coming?" Momo said, pulling a very angry Uryū by his collar.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"You should of agreed to come in the first place. Then I wouldn't be dragging you with me." Saphira shook her head as she followed Momo down the street with the rest of the group.

"RUKIA!" Momo yelled, releasing Uryū and running up to the short black haired girl.

"Momo! Come look at the bunnies!" Rukia squealed and pointed through the glass at the display of the rabbits.

"Aww! Look at the white one! He's so cute!" Momo exclaimed pointing at a white rabbit with purple eyes.

"I know! I want him too! He's so adorable!" Rukia squealed again, pressing her face against the glass next to Momo.

Saphira and Kaito shook their heads. "Why are you three here anyways?" Ichigo asked Saphira, ignoring Rukia and Momo's screams. "And why do you have Majime and his friends here too? Do you even know them?"

Saphira sighed, "Nope. We don't know them that well. We're here cuz Momo-chan wanted a vacation in the human world. Gin let her, but she had to bring the new 5th lieutenant, Majime with her. He got to bring his friends along."

"So you have no idea who they are and were forced to bring them along?"

"Pretty much," Kaito said, licking his ice cream.

"Wait, where'd you …?" Majime asked, as he walked up.

"Him," Kaito said, taking another lick and pointing to an ice cream vendor across the street. Majime put his face in his hand. Gakupo and Brisingr chuckled. "What? I really love ice cream!" Kaito said, grinning.

YAY! ICE CREAM!" Momo yelled, running to the vendor with Rukia in hand. "Can I get two cones? One vanilla and one with chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, sherbert, cookies and cream, banana, cherry…"

As Momo ate her ten foot tall ice cream cone, the group headed back to Orihime's apartment. On the way, Momo shoved Kaito through a window for trying to steal some of her ice cream. Brisingr tripped over a ghost and shoved Ichigo into Uryū, who fell on top of Chad.

Half an hour later, they made it to her house without anymore incidents. Once the group got inside, Kaito and Saphira collapsed onto the couch. Gakupo, Uryū, and Chad sat around the table in the living room. Majime, Rukia, and Ichigo sat at the kitchen table. Brisingr sat against the wall across from the TV. Momo laid across the middle of the living room floor while Orihime fixed the group tea.

Gakupo and Uryū started talking about fighting techniques, with Chad's occasional input. Kaito and Saphira pestered Brisingr about his habit of coming and going through windows. Majime was telling Rukia about his life before he became a soul reaper, while Ichigo helped Orihime with the tea.

Momo sat up. "I have an idea!" she said grinning.

"What are you planning?" Majime questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Sake!" she exclaimed.

"We are not drinking. Beside none of us are old enough to even buy sake," Uryū said pushing up glasses.

"Oi! Brisingr! You look old enough to buy sake. You wanna buy it?" Momo said completely ignoring Uryū.

"Hmmm, sure," he smiled. "Do you have enough money?"

"Hey! Don't ignore me! We can't drink alcohol! Are any of you even listening!" Uryū said franticly while everyone gave Brisingr some money.

"I don't know," Gakupo said, "I'm not familiar with sake prices here."

"Doesn't matter, as long as we some!" Momo said grinning. "Get as much as you can with the money and bring it back so we can PARTY!" She started dancing around everybody.

"Momo, you're just as bad as Rangiku!" Ichigo said putting his hand on Momo's head to stop her from dancing.

She grabbed his hand and started dancing with hi. "Nah, only when I really wanna!" she said twirling.

"You're acting drunk all ready," Gakupo said laughing.

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," she replied spinning Ichigo. Saphira laughed.

"Hey when did Brisingr leave?" Majime asked.

"When Ichigo and I stared dancing," Momo answered attempting the tango.

"Why am I even dancing?" Ichigo sighed.

"Cuz you're nice to Ichi-chan," Momo grinned and spun. Ichigo just shook his head and continued dancing.

"I wonder what she's been drinking?" Kaito asked Saphira. Saphira shook her head. Orihime set down the cups the tea cups on the living room table. Ichigo were still dancing around the room, while everyone stared. Then Orihime started dancing with Rukia, nearly crashing into Momo. They laughed and continued dancing. Soon Saphira and Kaito joined, leaving Chad and Uryū at the table, while Gakupo somehow convinced Majime to dance.

Brisingr walked through the door with two crates filled with sake bottles. He took a look around. "What the hell's going on?" Uryū shrugged just as Momo grabbed a couple of bottles.

She raised the over her head and yelled, "SAKE TIME!" She opened one bottle and drank half of it in one swig. Everyone stared at her. Momo looked around. "what? Aren't you guys gonna drink?" she said grinning. Brisingr grabbed a bottle and sat against the wall.

"Cheers," he said as he opened it and took a drink. Momo finished her bottle off and reached for a second.

"If you don't get any, Ima drink it all up!" she said grinning. She drank half of that bottle. "Come on! I got this fer you guys!" Momo said. She was slightly blushing from intoxication. She reached into the crate and started pulling out bottles. She tossed one towards Ichigo, Rukia, Kaito, Saphira and Gakupo. "Drink up!" Momo grinned and tossed some more to the rest of the group.

Momo grabbed her third bottle and sat down right in front of the crate as she finished off her second. "Toss meh another," Brisingr said throwing his empty bottle aside.

"Give me another too," Saphira called from the couch. Momo tossed her one. Ichigo opened his and took a sip. He grimaced. Rukia laughed and took a drink of her sake. Orihime took a sip of hers and giggled. Chad got up and retrieved six more bottles and handed one to Gakupo.

Kaito burped loudly. "Give meh 'nother!" he yelled from the couch. Momo tossed him one. He almost dropped it. Everyone cheered when he put his hands up showing he caught the sake. His face was pink from intoxication. Ichigo and Rukia were talking animatedly about whether or not the pink or purple elephants flew. Gakupo had gotten Uryū to half of his bottle, and now the boy was showing him how to fly. Chad and Orihime were trying to count the gnomes running around. Majime drank half of his and was telling Saphira and Kaito how many grains of sand were on a beach. Momo and Brisingr were trying to figure out where the number in bra sizes came from.

An hour later things just got weirder.

"Saphira! *hic* Rukia! *hic*" Momo called. "Come up here *hic* an' sing!" she said, pulling the two girls on top of the table. "On top ol' Smokey!" Momo started to sing. Saphira and Rukia giggled and joined in.

"Yeah! Whoo! Bravo!" Majime and Brisingr yelled when the trio finished their third song. Momo bowed and almost fell. She shoved Ichigo to catch her balance. This caused Ichigo to stumble to the side and fall on top of Brisingr. Momo half stepped back, but ended up falling off the table. She fell next to the two and faced them.

"I didn't know you like Brisingr like that Ichi-chan," Momo said patting the orange haired boy. "And you only met him bout 3 *hic* 4 *hic* hours ago!" she giggled. "You guys wanna borrow meh and Gakupo's….no…Kaito's *hic* room? Not like we're gonna use it," Ichigo and Brisingr blushed and looked at her, "Come on get up!" Momo said pulling Ichigo into sitting position.

This left Ichigo straddling Brisingr and Momo staring at Brisingr. She leaned over. "Hey ….You're blushing….You're blushing! Aww!" she said once it sank it.

"That's so cute!" Rukia exclaimed bumping into Ichigo. He fell forward, but caught himself inches away from Brisingr's lips. Their sake flavored breath mingled. Ichigo leaned in closer.

"Kiss 'im all ready Damnit!" Kaito yelled from across the room.

"Yeah! None of that slow romantic crap! Just shove your tongue down his throat! Make him hard!" Gakupo yelled, as he slung his arm around Kaito, putting him in a headlock.

"Yeah!" Uryū, Orihime, and Chad said, raising their near empty bottles.

"Make him so hard we can see it from across the room!" Majime yelled from on top of the TV. Ichigo blushed and stared at Brisingr. He stared back.

"Kiss 'im all ready!" Momo yelled and pushed Ichigo against Brisingr. Their lips met. Ichigo shifted his weight so he wouldn't fall flat on Brisingr's chest, but the friction caused Brisingr to lightly moan.

"Got it!" Momo exclaimed closing her phone. "Now I can *hic* 'member this fer forever!" Ichigo and Brisingr blushed at each other. "Now," Momo said, staring at the two seriously. "If you're gonna *hic* fuck, *hic* use pertection."

"B-but we're not gonna do anything," Ichigo said getting of Brisingr.

"yeah, besides *hic* I like 'nother person," Brisingr said sitting up.

"Kaito! Cockupo!" Majime yelled from on top of the kitchen counter. "I….I *hic* jus' wanna *hic*…wanna say *hic*….."

Momo laughed, "Cockupo! Cockupo! Cockupo!" she laughed again. "I wonder about Cockupo's cock! Is it long? Is it short? Is it thick *hic* er thin? I wanna know!"

Majime laughed from the counter. Gakupo blinked. "Ok," he said grinning. Momo crawled over to Gakupo.

"H-how *hic* are we gonna *hic* do this?" she asked, looking at his lap as she took drink of a random bottle on the table. "How bout you un*hic*zip your pants?" she took another drink and settled herself on his knees, waiting. Gakupo looked at her and blinked.

"I don't have a zipper, Momo-chan," ha said, confused. Momo looked at him, then down at his sash.

"You're right…" she paused. "Want meh to *hic* untie it?"

Gakupo took a drink of sake and thought. "Nah. I can do it mehself," he finally said and started to undo the purple cloth. Momo stared at his hands fumbling with the knot. She put her hands next to his and started helping. After a few minutes of tugging and pulling, the two finally got it untied. Momo took the sash and hung around her neck. By now, everyone has gathered around Gakupo.

Momo leaned down and lifted the edge of the hakama pants. "Hmm, I can't tell…. It's too dark!" she said, sitting up again, pouting. "Can you take off your hakama pants?"

"You'll hafta get off," Gakupo said.

"But I 'm confertable," Momo whined.

"Then you can't see."

"Let me try again," she said, leaning back over. She lifted the edge again. "Hey! I see it!" Momo laughed. "It's getting hard. Haha, am I turning you on?"

Gakupo blushed, "Maybe… *hic*" Everyone stared at them. Momo grinned.

"You wanna go to the bathroom?" she asked patting the growing lump in his hakama.

"M-maybe later," he stammered blushing.

"Awww, come *hic* on! It'll be reeeaal quick. I promise," Momo smiled gently. "I'll be gentle." She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his. Gakupo grabbed her hands and tilted his head, as to kiss her. As their lips got closer, their breathing became shallower. Their lips moved closer together.

Kaito burped loudly, making everyone jump. He laughed, It sounded loud in the silent room. Momo looked away, slightly blushing. Gakupo coughed. Momo got up and started picking up empty sake bottles. Orihime started helping her. Soon everyone started cleaning up. Once the room was clean, Momo announced, "I'm going to bed….."

_**Kyo: I put up another chapter. =^^= I hope you like it. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kyo: I added a new chapter after what about 4 months? O.o Sorry for the delay. I think I slacked off finishing this one cuz no one reviewed it…. Or even favorite it…People seem to like my I Found You UlquiorraxIchigo fanfic more.. I'm still getting story favorites for that one. Maybe I'll make another chapter to that story with a plot twist….**_

"I'll go to bed too," Kaito said getting up and stumbling. Gakupo glanced at him and then Momo. They both turned slightly pink. Kaito and Momo headed down the hall to the spare bedroom.

Saphira got up and Orihime followed. "We're going to bed. You want to use the phone to let your dad know you'll stay, Ichigo?" Orihime asked him. He nodded and walked over to the phone. Uryū and Chad got up, said their good byes, and left. Brisingr had fallen asleep on the floor next to the couch when Gakupo had went over and laid down. Majime went over and laid down next to Brisingr.

"Gakupo?" he asked quietly, trying not to wake Brisingr. Brisingr probably wouldn't have woken up anyways if Majime screamed in his ear.

"Yeah?" Gakupo answered turning to face him. Ichigo had hung up and gotten blankets and pillows for the four of them. Ichigo laid down on the other side of Brisingr and was soon asleep. Gakupo waited a few seconds before asking, "What did you want to say?"

"Oh… I was just wondering if you… liked Momo… I mean you let her see…." Majime let the sentence hang. Gakupo turned so he was facing the ceiling. He was silent for a few moments.

Finally he quietly said, "Yeah… She's fun to be with….and kinda….cute…." The two were silent for a few seconds.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Majime said.

"I…. I don't know…. Anyways let's get some sleep. Who knows what we're gonna do tomorrow," Gakupo said turning his back to Majime.

"Yeah…" Majime said thinking about how Gakupo avoided the question. Soon Majime was fast asleep.

The next morning, Majime woke up to Brisingr's foot in his ass. Not comfortable. He shoved his leg away and got up. He heard noised coming from the kitchen and headed over there. He found Kaito making an omelet at the stove.

"Hey," Majime mumbled as he looked for a glass.

"Morning. In the third cupboard," Kaito said as he finished flipping the omelet. Majime went to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice. He poured himself a glass as Kaito placed the finished omelet in front of him.

"I have a huge headache," Majime said as he took a bite.

"Orihime doesn't have anything for that," Kaito said as he made another omelet. "I already checked." Majime sighed. They were silent as Kaito finished making the second omelet. Kaito sat down across from Majime.

"Do you remember anything from last night? I vaguely remember singing and Ichigo and Brisingr kissing," Majime said breaking the silence.

"I remember…. Trying to fly with Uryū," Kaito laughed as he took a bite. "And Momo talking about bras." They burst out laughing.

"Momo seems like the person to do that sober," Majime chuckled.

"I swear she doesn't think before speaking or acting, " Kaito laughed. Soon they were talking about how much trouble Momo can get into in a short amount of time. Five minutes later Gakupo walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of orange juice. His hair wasn't in its usual ponytail, but instead hung loosely around his shoulders.

"You take a shower?" Majime asked. Gakupo nodded. "Oh ok. I'll get in later."

Ichigo walked in. "I woke up the Brisingr's hand in my armpit. Care to explain?" he asked the group. They laughed and shrugged. Ichigo sat down between Kaito and Majime and poured himself orange juice. Gakupo sat across from Ichigo as Rukia walked in. "Where the hell were you?" Ichigo asked her.

"I ended up crashing with Kaito and Momo in the spare room," she answered.

"Yeah after you kicked Momo off the bed to sleep on the floor with me with only one pillow and blanket," Kaito added as Rukia began making toast.

"Haha, the bed was all mine!"

"To leave Kaito and me freezing on the cold hard floor," Momo said as she walked into the kitchen. Rukia smiled. Momo grabbed a piece of toast as it popped out of the toaster.

"Hey!" Rukia said trying to grab it back. Momo turned and took a bite as she went to sit down between Gakupo and Kaito.

"You have your hair down…" Momo said noticing Gakupo's hair.

"Oh, yeah. I took a shower earlier," he said, slightly blushing.

"I need to take one," Momo said getting up. "Care to join me?" she asked Gakupo causing him to blush.

"I was going to take one," Majime said coming to Gakupo's rescue.

"Too late should of gotten in earlier," Momo stuck her tongue out at him as she walked out the kitchen. Momo waved hi to Orihime and Saphira as they walked in. Orihime grabbed some bread and bean paste and sat between Ichigo and Kaito while Saphira made some more toast and got orange juice.

"Wasn't it fun last night?" Saphira laughed.

"Haha, It was so much fun singing!" Rukia laughed. Soon everyone was sharing what they remembered about the night before. Momo came back half an hour later and joined in. She noticed Gakupo was kinda quiet.

"Hey you all right?" she asked

He nodded. "Just hung over."

"I know what you mean. I didn't have a headache til I got out of the shower and the cold and hot air made my head explode," she said laughing. Gakupo chuckled and patted her shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry. I don't have anything for that," Orihime said, after she swallowed the bean paste covered bread she was eating.

"I know. I checked before everyone got up," Kaito added before turning back to Majime. "So would you?"

"Not really… They're too… energetic for me," Majime replied carefully.

"What about Gakupo?"

"No way! He's little my brother!"

"Hmmm, then would you date Ichigo?" Kaito asked.

"Not really…"

"Brisingr?"

"No! He's like my other brother!"

"Then what about me?" Kaito stared at Majime.

"Uh… I'd have to say…."

"Hey! Guess what!?" Brisingr interrupted as he walked into the kitchen.

"What?" Saphira asked as she finished her toast.

Brisingr held up a few bottles of sake. "We still have half a crate left. Want to party?" he grinned. "Eh? Eh?" he said putting a bottle in Majime's and Ichigo's faces. Momo walked behind him and snatched the bottles out of his hands. "What-?"

"We are not drinking his early. Besides Ichigo and them have to go to school. We'll drink when they get back," she said coolly. She walked out of the kitchen.

"Whatever then. I'm going back to bed. Maybe I'll get over…"Brisingr's voice trailed off as went back into the living room.

"Anyone want ice cream?" Kaito asked getting up.

"Me!" Momo exclaimed as she walked through the kitchen with the crate of sake.

"I have to get ready for school. Maybe later," Ichigo said and left the kitchen.

"Me too," Orihime and Rukia added and followed.

"I'll take some," Gakupo said. Fifteen minutes later, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia had left to school and the rest were eating ice cream at the table.

"Sooo guys, what are we going to do today?" Momo asked as she got up for fifths.

"Let's go to the beach," Saphira suggested.

"You just want to go to show of your bikini," Kaito told her.

"We can go tomorrow. Ichigo and them don't have school," Momo offered.

"Ok. We got tomorrow planned out. What about today?"

"Why not go to the park? We can get food on the way back," Gakupo offered.

"Not a bad idea," Majime agreed.

"It's settled. We're going to the park," Momo said.

"I'm going to go get ready," Saphira said getting up from the table.

"Me too," Majime said. Soon everyone but Gakupo and Momo had left to go get ready.

"Are you going to leave your hair down?" Momo asked as she made a sandwich.

"I was going to go tie it up, but Saphira's in the shower," Gakupo replied.

"Why not do it here? I can do it for you if you want," Momo said as she sat down across from him with her sandwich.

"It's ok. I'll do it before we leave."

"It looks nice down."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." The two were quiet for a few moments. Brisingr came in.

"Oh. I see you two are having a moment. I'll leave," he said backing out of the kitchen.

"Brisingr we're…" Momo began but stopped once he had left. She sighed. "Well if he's finished everyone else must be finishing up." Momo got up. "Let's go." She skipped out of the kitchen with Gakupo following. Everyone was waiting in the living room. "Everyone ready?" Momo asked smiling. They nodded. "Then let's go!" she said and marched out the door.

The second they stepped foot in the park, Momo raced off to the swings leaving everyone behind. Saphira sighed when she heard Momo scream, "WOO!" She walked over to a tree and sat down. Soon she fell asleep. Majime found another tree and opened his book, while Brisingr laid down next to him, fast asleep. Kaito swing from the jungle gym. Gakupo looked at the play set. He wanted to play but was embarrassed. So he settled by the sandbox and began building.

Majime looked up from his book. He spotted Gakupo building something that looked like a blob in the sandbox. She heard Momo laughing and saw she had walked over to Kaito and was trying to pull him off the monkey bars. He watched Kaito dodge. Momo grabbed his jacket and pulled causing Kaito to lose his grip and fall. Majime heard Momo squeak and Kaito land on her with a small thud. He was going to get up and see if they were all right but he heard them laughing and assumed they were ok and went back to reading.

Gakupo looked over at the commotion that Kaito and Momo had caused and then continued building. Majime closed his book and leaned back against the tree and relaxed. He felt someone sit by him. "Hey," Kaito said as he leaned against the tree.

"Hey." They sat in silence. Majime opened his eyes and say Kaito had fallen asleep. Majime watched his chest rise and fall from his breathing. His cheeks were flushed from wrestling with Momo. Majime slightly blushed and scooted a little closer to Kaito. He closed his eyes again.

Kaito had opened his eyes when Majime closed his. Kaito saw a small smile on his lips. He smiled too and reached out to put a random strand of hair that was loose. He stopped; Majime had opened his eyes.

"UH… You have something in your hair," Kaito covered. He pretended to get something out of his hair.

"Thanks," he said smiling. Kaito leaned back against the tree as Momo ran up panting.

"What time is it?" she asked in between breaths.

"It's noon," he replied.

"Jeez," Momo sighed as she collapsed on the grass at the edge of their feet. Kaito laughed as Momo turned and spotted Gakupo in the sand. "Whoa! That's amazing!" she exclaimed crawling over to his mini city of sand.

Gakupo smiled and moved over so she could sit next to him but she sat right in the sand. Gakupo laughed. Momo glanced back at her friends. "I think those two feel asleep," she laughed.

"Me too," Gakupo chuckled. "And I think Saphira and Brisingr have been asleep this entire time," he added making Momo laugh more. Gakupo watched her laugh. He liked how she laughed. It made him want to laugh too. Momo began forming a ring around his city. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It needs a wall around it," she replied as she continued to form the wall.

"Haha, why?"

"Cuz it needs protection from invading armies."

"Whose armies?" Gakupo laughed.

"Their's," she said abandoning the half finished wall and began building a small tank half a foot away. Gakupo watched her. She would get half way and then it would collapse. This happened a few more times causing Momo to pout in frustration each time.

"Here let me show you," Gakupo offered as he put his hands over hers. He slightly blushed from the contact as he remembered what happened the night before. He quickly put it to the back of his mind. "Here, you need a little more water and don't mold the sand so compactly on one side or it'll be uneven causing it to fall," he said as he moved her hands to form the tank. A minute later, it was finished and it looked like a tank. They kept their hands above the tank for another moment before Momo lifted hers. Gakupo reluctantly moved his. He was surprised when he felt Momo's on top of his. He looked up and she gave him a small smile when she gave his hands a small squeeze. "W-what?" he asked. She shook her head and let go. When she let go, Gakupo busied himself with making little soldiers near the tank to calm his racing heart. He had built five men before Momo switched sides and sat across from him. He watched her make a person only to have it collapse.

"I give up!" she said crossing her arms. "You're a lot better at this than me," she told Gakupo. He laughed. "Hey, it's not funny," she pouted which made him laugh more.

After he stopped laughing, he asked, "Do you want me to show you again?" Momo nodded. Gakupo placed his hands over hers and guided them again. When they had finished, he lightly squeezed her hands before pulling away. She slightly blushed, making him smile. He went back to making soldiers, when Momo went back to finishing the wall. "Want some help?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can start on the other side and work towards each other until we meet," Momo replied. Gakupo shifted sides and began working. A few minutes later, They had finished and were sitting side by side. Momo leaned on his shoulder. "I'm kinda tired," she said.

"Did you sleep enough?"

"No. I'm never up this early."

"You still have your headache?"

"Yeah." Gakupo placed his hand against her forehead.

"Well you don't have a fever."

Momo grabbed his wrist and laughed. "It's from my hang over," she said. Suddenly she placed her forehead to his. "You know what?"

"What?" he asked as his cheeks became warm.

"You might have a fever cuz your forehead is hotter than mine," she whispered, her breath dancing across his lips.

"Really now?" His heart was racing and he replayed the scene from the night before. This was his chance to kiss her.

"Yeah," she whispered back.

"Then I'll make you sick too," he said and then kissed her. He lightly bit her lip to gain entrance. She slightly opened her mouth and he slowly stuck his tongue in. She met him and stroked her tongue along his making him forget how to breathe. He lightly sucked her tongue causing her to make a small sound. After a moment they pulled apart. Both were breathing a little heavier than normal. After Gakupo stopped his racing heart, he asked the question. "Y-you want to go out?" Momo smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah," she said as she nuzzled his neck. "But what time is it?"

"I have no clue," he replied.

"I'm going to ask. Kaito! What time is it?" she yelled from the sandbox.

"It's 1:30," he called back.

Momo turned to Gakupo. "Let's go get some food." She grinned. "I'm gonna wake everyone up!" she exclaimed and ran to where Brisingr and Majime were sleeping. She plopped herself down on Brisingr.

"HEY! What the hell!?"

"We're going to get food," Momo said laughing.

"It's about time," he said as Gakupo walked up.

"I agree," Saphira said yawning. Majime opened his eyes and stretched.

"We're leaving already?" Majime asked getting up.

"Yeah," Momo grinned. She grabbed Gakupo's hand and marched towards an ice cream parlor across the street. "Onwards to food!" Momo yelled as she marched.

_**Kyo: I hope you like. ^.^ Please keep reading. I have finally got one of the couples together now to work on the others. :D**_


End file.
